


Brand New Start

by egotistico



Series: Parental AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Babies, F/M, M/M, Oikawa is a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotistico/pseuds/egotistico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hajime almost rams into the car in front of him at a red light, eyes wide, exclaiming, 'You want a child? You can’t even take care of a goldfish before it dies the next day!'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much practice writing anymore and it's not beta'd.  
> I set this in November and used birth months to calculate ages. Terushima was never given a name, so I just thought of one. A lot of inspiration comes from the last season of Friends when Monica and Chandler are trying to adopt and there are light Juno references. Set in Tokyo.  
> Sorry again for any grammatical errors and hopefully it doesn't suck ass too much (that's also a language warning).

Tooru can’t believe his ears when hears that Koushi and Daichi adopted a baby boy. Immediately, he drags Hajime to see the child. Within five minutes of being with him, the boy has already vomited on Tooru and cried in his arms. But none the less, Shouyou is adorable, loud and happy in his new home. It makes Tooru’s heart swell when Koushi dresses him in the new outfit he gave him and how Daichi suddenly becomes a huge pile of mush when he holds his son.

That’s why on the car ride home he muses out loud, “I want one.”

Hajime almost rams into the car in front of him at a red light, eyes wide, exclaiming, “You want a child? You can’t even take care of a goldfish before it dies the next day! Kids aren’t a toy or a passing trend. What we do to raise can actually fuck up it’s life,” a car honks behind him and he accelerates, “This is the most important decision of our lives, Tooru.”

“I know, but I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather do this with than you.” That shut Hajime up and the decision is made.

\---

The couple struggle to perfect their home for their interview with Kiyoko, the adoption agent. They’ve fluffed every pillow, taken out the fine china, and made the most expensive tea all for this interview. When the doorbell chimes, Tooru can feel his heartbeat going faster. It takes one small kiss from Hajime and a whisper of “We’re ready for this,” for Tooru to calm down. With smiling faces, Kiyoko is let in.

Kiyoko is shown to the living room and has yet to smile at them as she begins to question them. “How long have you two been married?”

“Three years,” Hajime answers.

She begins to write on her clipboard, “Are either of you currently unemployed?”

“We own a popular women’s clothing store here in Shibuya and we’ve just opened a new store Omotesando. As you can see by our home, we’d have no problem supporting a child,” Tooru smiles, “We actually carry your blouse in our store. You have incredible taste!” Hajime almost punches him for that.

Kiyoko nods and asks to see the rest of the home, listening carefully to their comments. They answer all of her questions, like they rehearsed, but none of Tooru’s fears are calmed until she’s out the door with a prospective, “We’ll go over your file and call you soon.”

Tooru immediately starts crying when she’s gone. “S-she didn’t smile once! She hated us! We’ll never have a child n-“ Hajime interrupts him by smacking him in the back of the head, “What the hell was that for, Iwa-chan?”

“You’re over reacting. If she doesn’t like us, then we’ll go to another agency.”

Tooru sniffs, “But what if they don’t like us either?”

“Then we go international. And if that doesn’t work, then I’ll steal one from an orphanage and we’ll run off to Europe. Just stop crying.” His exaggerations make Tooru smile as he wipes his eyes, elated knowing Hajime wants this just as bad as he does.

\---

Within the next two weeks, every time the phone rang, Tooru’s heart would skip a beat and each time it wasn’t the adoption agency, he’d be a little more disappoint each time.

“Dammit Kuroo, stop calling me. You suck. How could you and Kenma have a child before I do? You are literally the worst candidate for a child, you don’t even brush your hair,” he continues to tell him off for five minutes until he sadly asks, “What do you know about your possible child?”

He can practically see Kuroo’s smirk, “We only have one interview with a single mom. The kid is about a month old and he’s half Russian. His dad was an exchange student and she’s in college. If we nail the interview, we’ll have him by the end of the month.”

“How did this happen for you so quickly? You’re a dick!”

“A dick with the right answers. Just chill out and be patient. It’ll all work out. I’ve gotta go, Kenma wants to go over interview questions.”

Tooru is going insane waiting and when Hajime gets home from checking up on one of the stores, he vents out to him, “Kuroo is having a kid and I still don’t even know if we qualify! I thought I was nice! I didn’t even flirt and I told her that she loo-“ the phone’s ringing interrupts him while caller ID begins repeating “Tokyo Adoptions.”

Hajime answers it, “Hello? Yes… Of course…Thank you,” He hangs up and give Tooru a serious look, “We qualify.”

Tooru is tearing up and leaps into his husband’s arms in complete joy. “Think of it, the next phone call could be for an interview.” And as if on cue the phone rings. He picks up before listening for the caller ID. “Hello?”

“If Kenma answer’s “giving the child a video game to calm him down” for a question, do you think we’d fail?”

“Fuck you.”

\---

At 2 A.M, Tooru is awake while Hajime lightly snores next to him. He furrows his eyebrows, gets out of bed and heads for his office space. Starting with the computer, he unplugs it and continues to unplug everything else. Then he starts to clean his desk, assorting all the important documents and throwing out the trash. The desk is taken apart and fragments are moved outside the room. Boxes are filled and by 5 AM, the room is mostly cleared. He’s busy disassembling a cabinet when a tired Hajime comes in.

“What are you doing, dumbass,” he yawns.

“I’m nesting,” he replies as he sticks his tongue out in concentration.

“You just made that up, didn’t you? Isn’t that what birds do anyway?”

Tooru stops what he’s doing and looks up at his husband, “It’s a legit thing from a parenting book I read. Some people do this in order to prepare for their upcoming child. I just want there to be a room ready or at least cleared out when we finally do get an interview. I figured since we never even use my office anymore, I’d be the best room to give up.”

More parts of the cabinet come off as he finishes, leaving Hajime bewildered at his lover’s behavior while he heads back to bed. “Just don’t fucking start putting twigs and spit in that room.”

\---

It’s a cold December morning when they finally land an interview. They’re dressed in nice casual clothing, waiting in a small waiting room for Kiyoko and her client. Fidgeting,

Tooru begins texting Kuroo and Koushi for reassurance.

To: Koushi, Kuroo  
_I’m freaking out!!! ):_

From: Koushi  
_You’ll be fine._

From Kuroo  
_Just don’t fuck up and you’ll be okay, dipshit._

To: Koushi, Kuroo  
_NONE OF THIS IS SOOTHING FOR ME_

From Kuroo  
_lulz_

A jarring smack to the head has him confused as he looks up, seeing Kiyoko with a young girl, probably no older than 18, looking like she’s about to give birth any minute and a boy next to her with a blond buzz cut. It suddenly makes sense why Kiyoko would choose a private setting for them unlike Kuroo who told them they had theirs at a small café. These teens weren’t ready to have a child, they look so scared and probably were suffering trying to find a good home for their unborn child. The girl is probably scared shitless of giving birth and lord know what she’s going through at home. Buzz cut looks like he has no idea what he’s doing.

Kiyoko introduces them while they bow to the two teens, “This is Misaki Hana and her boyfriend Terushima Ryou.”

Hajime is the first to speak, “May we ask how far along you are, Misaki?”

Blushing, Misaki answers nervously, “36 weeks. I’m due on January 7. I know it’s soon, but it took a lot of time to decide on choosing this route,” she’s clutching at the hem of her sweater, “I read your file. You both played volleyball in high school and college. Oikawa-san, you even played for the national team?”

Tooru laughs, “Yeah, I was pretty good in my youth. Now we just play for fun with a few old friends. It’s still something we really love.”

A large smile forms on Terushima face, “Volleyball is our favorite sport. Our team made best four in Miyagi!”

Everything becomes easier after that. They’re good kids, with big hearts who happened to have an accident, but still want the best for their unborn child that they can’t provide yet at their age. Misaki is heading to Tokyo University and Terushima is still a second year so there is still plenty of time until they are finally ready. When they leave, Kiyoko is showing them a rare smile, “This is the first time they’ve spoken that much. They seem to really like you. I’ll call you in a week with their decision.”

Hajime lets out a sigh of relief, “More waiting, how fun.”

\---

Everyone on Tooru’s contact list is sent a mass text of, “WE’RE HAVING A BABY BOY,” a week later after he’s done crying tears of joy with his mom over the phone. “Iwa-chan, we’re going to be parents! Holy shit, we’re going to be parents. Oh my God, what do I fucking do? I haven’t changed a diaper since Takeru was born, even then I was shit! We don’t have baby clothes and we need to paint the room!”

Hajime throws a pillow at his head from his spot on the bed, “Koushi’s offered to help out when the baby comes for the first week and I’m pretty sure your mom wants to live with us after the 3 hours you spent crying on the phone with her,” he starts to wipe Tooru’s tears, “I got a call from my mom and she’s arranging a quick baby shower for next week here at the house. What we don’t get from friends, we’ll buy and the room is already blue, so what’s the point? Tooru, honey, we’re going to be fine.”

“But you suck at shopp-“ Hajime starts smothering him with a pillow.

\---

Ultrasounds are delievered in the mail the next day, where they get the first glimpse of their son. Even in the womb, he’s perfect. Misaki has written them a letter tell them how rowdy he is at volleyball games and how much he kicks when she drinks juice. She thanks them for helping them out with the hospital bills and hopes for the best.

It’s the day before the shower when Hajime finds Tooru, eyes wide, sitting in a corner of the soon to be baby’s room, staring at the ultrasounds. Its common knowledge that he’s an emotion person, but the red around his eyes proves that something is very wrong.

“How the fuck are you not freaking out? I haven’t seen you get nervous at all,” he mumbles, “What if I screw up? What if he grows up resenting me or hates my living guts? How do I raise a child without totally screwing up? What if something goes wrong during labor or they decide they want him? I’m so scared, Hajime and you’ve been calm about this whole thing.”

“What do you mean? I’m scared shitless. I read all those parenting books with you and I still don’t know what to do or if I’ll even be a good parent. But I always calm down knowing we’re in this together, no matter what. We’re going to love the shit out of our son and that’s enough to calm me down. Have more faith in these kids, they’re smart.”

Tooru hugs him when he gets up, kissing him, “who knew you could be such a sensitive guy?”

“Shut up, dumbass,” he mumbles in between kisses as he wipes Tooru’s eyes, “I love you.”

\---

Hajime’s holding Lev in his arms for the first time. Tooru has to admit that the baby is pretty adorable. His little hand has a tight grip on Hajime’s finger while trying to shove it in his mouth. At two months old, he’s almost the size of six month old Shouyou who is being surrounded by the girls from their store. The image of Iwa-chan holding a child is engrained in his mind and looking at all the gifts and hundreds of diapers on the table make the situation all the more real until Kuroo starts to measure his stomach with a piece of string.

“I’M NOT A PREGNANT WOMAN, WE CAN’T PLAY THAT GAME!”

A week later, they’re out buying more clothing because Tooru wants a “fashionable child.” Splurging on winter clothing, blankets, lotions and millions of bibs, it all adds to major pile up he received from his old high school and college friends. While Hajime is setting up the changing table the girls from their store bought them Tooru is washing all the baby clothes, sheets, towels and bibs. The crib their parents bought them is filled with a few toys and a small blue blanket with a small hospital bag next to it. He looks at the finished room.

“His room is done.”

“We still need a name,” his husband frowns.

“We’ll get to it eventually.”

\---

Eventually happens a week earlier than expected when Misaki goes into the day before New Years Eve. It’s three in the morning when they get to the hospital, breaking probably every street law in Japan. Misaki’s contractions are still pretty far apart, but they stay with her, telling her to breathe and she almost breaks Tooru’s hand during most of them. It’s been almost nine hours before she’s finally pushing and the couple is escorted outside.

“We still need a name,” Tooru mentions as he watches the television in the waiting room. An ad for a clothing store is playing, with the sign “TOBIO” flashing at the end. “How about Tobio? It’s pretty chic.”

“You’re naming our child after a fucking commercial?” Hajime smacks him upside the head as a nurse calls them over, “I guess it’s the only choice we have.”

All the newborns are sleeping in the nursery. Hajime is gone to see Misaki, to thank her, but Tooru is too dazed with the image of his son to leave. The nurse calls him in, “Would you like to see your son?” Scared shitless, he agrees. At eight pounds, three ounces, Tobio is so small in his hands and is looking up at him. Looking through the door, he sees Kuroo looking at him, taking a picture.

“Who invited you?”

“Rude.”

“How do I…How do I look?”

“Like every new parent, scared as fuck, but happy.”

At that moment, Hajime comes into the nursery and Tooru gently passed Tobio over to him. Teary eyed, Hajime looks at his newborn son, “Hi, baby. Tobio. Yeah, Tobio. I’m…I’m your dad.”

Tooru wipe his husband eyes and kisses his forehead, “we have a son.”

“Misaki and Terushima don’t want to see him. They said it wouldn’t be right since he’s not theirs.” Tooru frowns, but accepts this since the teens gave up the biggest part in their life.

24 hours later, Hajime is in the backseat strapping Tobio into his car seat, “Let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://permeabilidade.tumblr.com/


End file.
